metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Federation Special Squadron
'' introduction.]] The Galactic Federation Special Squadron was a special team of the Galactic Federation Police sent by the Galactic Federation to SR388 in order to make sure there were no Metroids left on the planet. Shortly after, contact with the ship was lost. A search and rescue party was later sent, and then a special combat group, but none of them came back alive, although the special squadron was implied to have survived long enough to transmit information on how to kill various later stages of Metroids. Samus Aran was then sent to SR388 to exterminate the Metroids, setting in motion the events of Metroid II: Return of Samus and its remake, Metroid: Samus Returns. Remains Their remains are never encountered in Return of Samus, but their bodies can be seen throughout the Surface in the remake. Additionally, they also appear in the opening scenes, which show their arrival and exploration of SR388. When they first arrive, a group of Hornoads can be observing their ship as it lands. Though never explicitely revealed, it is heavily implied that the squadron was killed by a Metroid larva: their bodies are covered in a cohesive substance commonly found near Metroids, and their remains are located on the path leading to the first Metroid encountered by Samus. One body can be found near the first Door Samus encounters, and three more corpses can be found in a camp near where the Scan Pulse is obtained. Two additional bodies are found near the dried out husk of a Hornoad, attacked and drained by the first Metroid larva that Samus encounters, which molts and becomes an Alpha Metroid before her eyes. Related introduction text ''Metroid II'' manual "After serious consideration of how terrible and destructive the Metroid life form was, the Galactic Federation sent another research ship to SR388. This trip was to make sure there were no Metroids left on the planet." "After a short time the Galactic Federation received an emergency notice from the research base. They had lost contact, and the research ship was missing. The base had already sent a search and rescue party, but after initial contact, the rescue ship was not heard from again." "A special combat group was assembled consisting of elite soldiers from the Federation Police and was immediately dispatched to SR388. After transmitting their primary landing data, they also were never heard from!" ''Samus Returns'' introduction "Concerned by these developments [[Space Pirate]s] and by the great threat the Metroid species still posed to the galaxy, the Galactic Federation mounted another expedition to SR388." "A special squadron of elite soldiers from the Galactic Federation Police was dispatched to investigate. The team soon went missing, but not before transmitting a small sampling of data back to headquarters." Trivia *Their suits resemble those worn by the Biologic's research team. Gallery . File:MSR_GF_Special_Squadron_ship.jpg|Special Squadron ship landing around Hornoads in the introduction of Samus Returns. File:Federation bodies in Samus Returns.jpg|Bodies in Samus Returns. References ru:Специальный отряд Галактической Федерации Category:Galactic Federation Category:SR388 Category:Surface